I Blame Jared Padalecki
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Essa one shot é uma mistura de fatos reais acontecidos na Vegas Con 2013 e fatos fictícios, inventados pela minha cabeça nada normal...


**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos.

**Gêneros:** Real Person Fiction, Alternative Universe

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade, Sexo.

**Sinopse:** Essa one shot é uma mistura de fatos reais acontecidos na Vegas Con 2013 e de fatos fictícios, inventados pela minha cabeça nada normal...

**Beta Reader: ****LeGrand **

Agradecimentos a **ShiryuForever94** pela consultoria e ao **LeGrand** pela Betagem. ^^

**Dedicatória: **_Essa fic é dedicada a uma pessoa maravilhosa, e que em pouco tempo se tornou uma grande amiga._

_Amiga dedicada, sincera, meiga, honesta, guerreira, batalhadora, linda, gostosa, sexy... Eu poderia listar milhares de adjetivos e ainda seria pouco para descrevê-la._

_Michelle, espero que nossa amizade dure para toda a vida. Te considero demais e te adoro MUITO!_

_Estou contando os dias para te ver em Julho e matar as saudades!_

_Queria te dar um presente melhor, mas a distância e a falta de grana me impediram... kkkkkkk O_O_

_Enfim..._

_Feliz Aniversário! _

_Super Beijo!_

**_Obs.:_**_ Sou péssima pra dedicatória! __Kkkkkkk_

**_Obs. 2:_**_ Isa e Mari te mandaram um beijão e o Jack várias lambidas! xD_

**I Blame Jared Padalecki**

"_How do you feel about being blame for everything, Jared Padalecki?"__*** **__– _Jensen se virou para Jared após interromper bruscamente a garota que estava ao microfone.

"_I guess I would rather not be blame…" _– Jared começa, mas é interrompido por Jensen que novamente se vira para a menina e responde pelo moreno.

"_He would rather not be blame for everything. Thank you very much, take down your… Facebook thing. __Next!" _– Jensen responde sem esconder sua irritação logo depois dando as costas para a garota.

**oOo**

Jensen saiu do palco depois de cantar com Richard e Rob um pequeno trecho do refrão de "_The boys are back in town_", mas ainda se mostrava um pouco irritado. Mesmo depois de Jared lhe dizer que estava tudo bem o loiro continuou mal humorado. Aquela garota havia realmente o tirado do sério e mesmo que tivesse sido somente uma brincadeira, e ele tinha certeza disso, Jensen não havia gostado.

Ele era exageradamente protetor em relação ao moreno, e esse tipo de coisa, mesmo sendo em tom de brincadeira, o deixava zangado... E puto.

Jensen quando estava junto a Jared, principalmente em público, sempre mantinha seus olhos onde o moreno estava, preocupado com cada passo que seu co-protagonista dava.

Sabia como Jared poderia reagir mal depois desse tipo de _brincadeira_ e ele realmente não queria vê-lo assim.

- O que acha de amanhã à noite darmos uma escapada até o Bellagio? Jogar um pouco, relaxar? – Jared perguntou enquanto se aprontavam para a continuação da sessão de fotos com os fãs.

- Vamos ver... – Jensen respondeu.

- Vou ter que te convencer? – Jared sorriu e o loiro o acompanhou, não conseguia manter-se sério nem por dois minutos ao lado de Padalecki. - Podemos jogar, beber um pouco e depois... – Jared sorriu outra vez.

- Depois o que? – Jensen fingiu que não tinha entendido.

- Podemos _relaxar_ no quarto que eu reservei.

- Você o que?

- Eu reservei, na verdade o Clif reservou, com um nome falso claro, mas o que importa é... Curtiremos Vegas do nosso jeito. – Jared piscou.

- Você é doido sabia? Todo mundo vai ver nós dois... Sozinhos... Em um hotel... Em Vegas... – O loiro falava de forma pausada com sua voz grossa e arrastada. Queria mostrar o quanto aquilo poderia ser arriscado.

- Jensen... Você confia em mim?

- Não! – Jensen respondeu rápido, mas logo em seguida sorriu abertamente.

- Mentiroso. – Padalecki riu também. Sabia que Jensen confiava nele, assim como ele confiava cegamente no loiro.

**oOo**

No dia seguinte, depois de curtir a NASCAR com Misha, Clif e outras pessoas, Jensen foi direto ao Bellagio se encontrar com Jared que já estava o esperando em uma área privada. Poucas pessoas, basicamente somente os funcionários os veriam chegando e saindo do hotel.

Jensen e Jared jogaram Jack black, poker e roleta. O mais velho se divertia com a alegria infantil de Jared cada vez que este ganhava. Apostavam um valor irrisório, somente para sua diversão.

Beberam um pouco, algo que adoravam fazer juntos e quando Jared olhou para o relógio concluiu que, se não fossem para o quarto imediatamente, mal teria tempo de fazer o que queria com o amante.

- Jensen, hora de irmos. – Disse já se levantando.

- Agora que estou começando a me divertir? – Jensen perguntou.

- Você está enganado... – Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido. – A diversão ainda não começou. – Disse e começou a andar em direção ao elevador.

Jensen sorriu e se levantou, seguindo para a área dos elevadores.

**oOo**

Assim que entraram no quarto, Padalecki agarrou Jensen e tomou seus lábios. A língua do moreno preencheu a boca do loiro de uma vez. Quente, forte e possessivo.

- Jared... – Jensen gemeu o nome do namorado, quando seus lábios se afastaram.

- Eu estava doido pra te beijar Jensen – Ele sorriu.

- Como se a gente não se beijasse toda hora. – O loiro brincou.

- Sim, mas assim, desse jeito... – Jared aproximou a boca novamente da boca do outro. - Sem pressa, sem se preocupar se alguém vai aparecer e podendo explorar a sua boca do jeito que eu gosto, só quando estamos sozinhos entre quatro paredes e isso foi impossível nos últimos dias.

O moreno o beijou novamente, dessa vez de uma forma ainda mais faminta, e Jensen sorriu quando seus lábios foram abandonados novamente.

- Está querendo me provocar Padalecki? – Ele perguntou já sentindo seu membro crescer dentro da calça.

- Porque está dizendo isso? – Jared sorriu de um jeito safado. - Porque estou te beijando do jeito que você gosta?

-Você sabe como eu gosto?

- Claro que sei, eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém Jensen... Principalmente na cama. – Jared aproximou seus lábios novamente, quando sentiu seu corpo ser imprensado na parede. Os braços foram presos acima da cabeça pelas mãos firmes do loiro, que aproximou sua boca da orelha do mais alto e sussurrou com a voz rouca e cheia de promessas.

- Pois eu também sei exatamente do que você gosta. – Disse o loiro de forma maliciosa.

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu.

Jensen levou seus lábios até o pescoço de Jared, chupando e beijando a pele devagar. Não ia marcar, apesar de saber que o moreno gostava disso.

Jared fechou os olhos e passou a movimentar o quadril para frente, tentando mais contato com a ereção do loiro e gemeu quando uma das mãos de Jensen passou a massageá-lo por cima do jeans.

- Jensen... – Gemeu novamente e um pouco mais alto.

- O que você quer Jared? – Jensen ia torturar o moreno um pouco, pois sabia que isso o excitava ainda mais.

- Eu... Eu...

Jensen sorriu e começou a abrir devagar o cinto e a calça do mais novo, enquanto lhe tomava os lábios novamente.

Desceu o zíper e a calça de Jared escorregou pelas suas pernas. O loiro enfiou sua mão por dentro da cueca, liberando o membro do outro, sentindo que a glande inchada do namorado já estava molhada.

Jared arfou e tentou soltar suas mãos que ainda estavam presas, mas Jensen não deixou.

- Você ainda não me disse o que quer Jared. – O loiro disse de maneira sensual, alisando lentamente a ereção de Jared, que pulsava em sua mão.

- Eu quero... – A voz do moreno saiu um pouco estrangulada. – Me chupa Jensen...

O loiro imediatamente soltou os braços de Jared e se ajoelhou na sua frente. Tirou os sapatos, as meias e a calça do moreno, que já tirara a camisa e olhava em expectativa para o loiro.

Jensen baixou a boxer de Jared e se levantou.

- Deite na cama. – Ordenou Jensen.

Jared sorriu e se deitou na imensa cama, pondo uma mão atrás da cabeça enquanto a outra bombeava seu membro.

Jensen tirou sua roupa sem cortar o contato visual com Jared e subiu na cama, se posicionando entre as pernas do namorado.

Jared puxou o ar por entre os dentes ao sentir a língua do mais velho percorrer sua ereção, desde a base até a glande, onde chupou o líquido que indicava que Jared estava extremamente excitado. O moreno largou seu membro, deixando Jensen continuar com o sexo oral.

- Chupa bem gostoso Jensen... – O moreno pediu.

Jensen engoliu quase toda a ereção do mais novo e começou um intenso vai e vem. Jared segurou nas laterais de sua cabeça, querendo ditar o ritmo, mas o loiro tirou as mãos dele e parou o que estava fazendo, descendo a boca em direção às bolas do moreno, que estavam duras.

Jared abriu ainda mais as pernas, ansiando pela língua do mais velho em suas partes mais sensíveis. Jensen sabia do que ele gostava e jamais o decepcionara na cama.

- Oh Jensen! – Jared gemeu ao sentir suas bolas serem sugadas, uma de cada vez, enquanto o dedo do loiro acariciava de leve sua entrada e com a outra mão ele o masturbava lentamente.

O mais velho sabia que o moreno gozaria assim que recomeçasse a chupá-lo, mas queria prolongar ao máximo o prazer dele.

Jared movimentava o quadril, precisava e queria muito gozar, mas também queria que aquele prazer durasse eternamente.

Jensen abocanhou novamente a ereção do moreno, sem interromper o que fazia com o dedo e os gemidos do namorado se tornaram descontrolados.

Ele passou a dizer o quanto a boca do loiro era deliciosa, que somente Jensen sabia chupá-lo do jeito que ele gostava, pedia para Jensen o chupar mais rápido e por fim gemeu alto, dizendo que ia gozar, despejando seu orgasmo na boca do outro, que engoliu seu prazer com vontade.

- Jensen... – Jared disse o nome do loiro com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Jensen subiu o corpo e o encarou, admirando o belo rosto de Padalecki que estava ainda mais perfeito agora. O loiro gostava de olhar para Jared depois de fazê-lo gozar.

- Eu te amo Jared. – Jensen o beijou demoradamente e depois sorriu, pedindo com a voz rouca. – Vire de costas...

- No bolso da minha calça... – O moreno disse depois de se virar. Jensen rapidamente se levantou, pegando o que queria e voltando a cama.

Impressionante como eles se conheciam tão bem e não precisavam de palavras para se entender.

Jensen se deitou por cima do moreno, beijou e apertou suas costas, descendo até as nádegas, onde distribuiu leves mordidas na pele sensível.

Abriu as pernas de Jared, vestiu o próprio membro com o preservativo e molhou seus dedos com o gel os levando até a intimidade do moreno. Jared começou a erguer o quadril a fim de ficar de quatro, contudo o loiro o impediu.

- Não Jared, eu quero você assim por enquanto.

Jensen preparou o moreno e depois introduziu um dedo devagar, deixando Jared se acostumar com a invasão aos poucos.

Jared não precisava de toda aquela preparação, mas Jensen fazia questão, pois não queria machucá-lo.

Padalecki gemeu ao sentir o segundo dedo lhe invadir.

O loiro sabia exatamente o que fazer e onde tocar para fazer o namorado gemer e pedir por mais e logo Jared estava rodando o quadril, se esfregando na cama.

Jensen retirou seus dedos e o penetrou de uma vez só, fazendo ambos gemerem alto. Encostou seu peito nas costas do moreno e passou a estocar devagar, se apoiando em seus cotovelos enquanto mordia de leve o ombro do outro.

- Porque você é tão apertado assim Jared? – Jensen gemeu, sentindo seu membro preencher o canal quente e estreito de Jared. – Oh Deus!

O loiro ergueu o corpo, trazendo Jared com ele e segurou com força em seu quadril, estocando com vontade, atingindo a próstata do moreno impiedosamente, fazendo Jared gritar de prazer.

- Vai gozar de novo pra mim, vai? – Jensen perguntou com a voz estrangulada, sabendo que estava chegando ao seu limite.

- Jensen... Jensen... – O moreno gemia o nome do loiro em meio a vários palavrões, enquanto bombeava seu membro que já estava duro como pedra.

- Goza Jared! Goza comigo. – Pediu Jensen, sentindo a entrada do moreno se contrair em seu membro.

- Oh meu Deus! – Jared gritou e derramou seu prazer no lençol.

Jensen estocou mais algumas vezes e revirou os olhos, gozando demoradamente dentro do namorado.

**oOo**

- Eu já te agradeci por ter me defendido ontem? – Jared perguntou enquanto passeava os olhos pelo corpo nu e satisfeito do loiro, que estava deitado ao seu lado.

- Você sabe que não precisa me agradecer, eu sou assim, pensei que já soubesse. – Para muitos as palavras de Jensen poderiam soar como um "fora", mas não para Padalecki, que já conhecia o jeito de seu amado.

- Eu sei... – Jared beijou o ombro sardento do loiro. – Mas mesmo assim, obrigado.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – Jensen se apoiou em seu cotovelo e encarou o mais novo.

- O que?

- Que eu tenho uma lista de coisas pelas quais eu posso te culpar. – Jensen sorriu.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Jared.

- Se tem alguém nesse mundo que pode te culpar por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, essa pessoa sou eu Jared... Somente eu.

- Por exemplo? – Jared sorria. Estava curioso.

- Por exemplo, eu culpo Jared Padalecki por ter o abraço, o beijo e o cheiro mais gostoso do mundo...

... Por ser essa criança gigante que me faz rir o tempo todo. Quem consegue ficar irritado do seu lado?

Jared sorriu novamente e Jensen continuou.

- Eu culpo Jared Padalecki, por ser o filho da puta mais adorável desse mundo e por ter me deixado totalmente apaixonado por ele...

... Por me fazer pensar nele o tempo todo...

... Por me deixar desesperado quando some e não me dá notícias...

... Por me incentivar e me apoiar todos os dias...

... Por ser meu melhor amigo e irmão quando eu estou precisando disso...

... E por fim... – Disse Jensen subindo em cima do corpo do moreno.

... Eu culpo Jared Padalecki, por ter me proporcionado alguns dos melhores orgasmos que eu já tive em toda a minha vida. – O loiro sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.

- Alguns dos melhores? – Jared se fingiu de bravo. – Te dei _os melhores_ de toda a sua vida você quis dizer, não é?

- Convencido... – Jensen o beijou novamente.

- Não sou convencido e como prova, vou te dar AGORA o melhor orgasmo da sua vida, assim você não _esquece_ nunca mais.

Jared trocou de posição com Jensen, que começou a rir.

- Seu doido!

- Sou doido por você... Totalmente doido, louco, apaixonado, e por isso eu me declaro totalmente culpado.

Jared riu e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Jared Padalecki encerrou sua viagem a Vegas do jeito que ele mais gostava. Sendo ele mesmo, sem precisar esconder seus sentimentos por Jensen.

E por isso, ninguém poderia culpá-lo.

**FIM**

***Tradução:**

**Agradecimento a Sil, pela ajuda na tradução…**

"_How do you feel about being blame for everything, Jared Padalecki?" __( Como você se sente, por ser o culpado de tudo, Jared Padalecki? )_

"_I guess I would rather not be blame…" __( __Eu acho que eu __preferia não __ser__ o __culpado... )_

"_He would rather not be blame for everything. Thank you very much, take down your… Facebook thing. __Next!" ( __Ele __prefere não __ser__ o __culpado de tudo__. __Muito obrigado__, exclua essa __sua... coisa do F__acebook. __Próximo! )_


End file.
